Vacío
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: La visión de la Tercera Casa a través de los ojos de Kanon, el último de los Géminis.


**Vacío**

_Por Jocasta de Tebas_

Tumbado panza arriba, y mientras contemplaba el techo recién reparado del templo de Géminis, Kanon bostezó abriendo la boca desmesuradamente. El sonido que emergió de su garganta reverberó de una forma tan soez que a buen seguro, de haber estado su hermano presente, lo habría irritado hasta el punto de amonestarlo, en un intento de inculcarle modales corteses.

"_Ponte la mano delante"_

Sí, delante. Bien delante se la puso. Tan delante que se la desplazó desde la barriga —lugar donde estaba acomodada— hasta la entrepierna. Se alzó con suavidad el vestuario azulado que los caracterizaba como caballeros aspirantes a armadura de oro, y la alojó entre las piernas, acariciando el vello púbico que se arremolinó entre sus complacientes dedos.

"… _te he dicho que para bostezar. No se puede tratar contigo. Pervertido."_

Pervertido. Sí. Eso era. Un pervertido que separaba las piernas para facilitarse la labor y que cerraba los ojos mientras se acariciaba con maestría precisa. Un pervertido que ya no tenía catorce, tampoco dieciséis. Pasaba de treinta años y el Saga que lo perseguía para grabarle en la mente las directrices que debía respetar y obedecer para llegar a ser considerado merecedor de la armadura ya no estaba. Se había ido.

Se lo habían quitado.

Y a la vez que las yemas recorrían la longitud de su miembro, visualizó el rostro grave del que una vez había sido caballero de Géminis. Jadeó al imaginar la mano de Saga en lugar de la propia, el aliento de Saga chocando contra el suyo que comenzaba a agitarse. Y aunque jamás había logrado traspasar las fronteras psíquicas de su hermano mayor, una cosa le había quedado bien clara con el paso del tiempo: que cuándo estaban juntos y sólo las pieles eran su único vestuario, sus corazones latían como uno solo. Lejos quedaba el sentimiento de culpa, los remordimientos y también las miradas inquisidoras de aquellos que les juzgaban sin tener derecho a hacerlo. No se querían, se amaban. Desde que nacieron, estaban unidos por un vínculo más allá del de la sangre o el parentesco. Habían llegado a formalizar una relación tan íntima y tenebrosa que, cuando dejaban de ser uno, sólo el momento de volver a unirse los hacía sentirse cuerdos. Un vínculo que los obligaba a no entregarse a nadie más, porque sólo el gemelo —tan culpable uno como el otro— era capaz de redimir su pecado mediante su pasión desbordada, pero siempre en silencio, sin concesiones.

Sin palabras.

Y fue al recordar la voz quebrada de Saga —aquellos jadeos que venían acompañados de palabras salpicadas de sufrimiento— cuando se detuvo con la maldita sensación de faltarle un trozo en alguna parte de su interior. De estar truncado, vacío, carente de contenido alguno. Aún sentía placer pero ya no era tan intenso y vívido como el experimentado. Y su actitud contestataria ya no poseía valor porque no había nadie para increparle, para sermonearlo. Saga ya no estaba. Él era ahora el caballero de Géminis y su vida como hombre, alejado éste del guerrero, había perdido todo sentido.

Se fijó en una de las dos pequeñas estatuas que se quedaron relegadas a la categoría de olvido cuando el Templo fue restaurado y se levantó para mirarla detenidamente. Abandonada en un rincón del cuarto privado del caballero dorado, descansaba cubierta de una pátina de polvo sobre un estante. Kanon avanzó hacia ella, intentando recordar dónde había estado expuesta cuando Saga —Saga, Saga, eterno Saga— estaba vivo. El tiempo que vivió en la Casa de Géminis no fue suficiente para aprender a apreciar la talla de la miniatura, una réplica del original que representaba a los gemelos dioskóuros, Cástor y Polydeuces, abrazados y desnudos, paradigma de perfección y de belleza clásica. Sin pensarlo siquiera, acarició el pecho de uno de ellos, el gemelo mortal. Contempló su cara seria, su boca carnosa, su cabello rizado. Se decía de él que era un consumado pugilista, y de Polydeuces, un audaz jinete. Pocos conocían la tenebrosa realidad de su signo, el secreto incestuoso que guardaban desde que el Tiempo se hacía llamar Tiempo. Tanto hombres como mujeres, todos caballeros caídos, habían sucumbido a la maldición que custodiaba la Tercera Casa en silencio, sin una protesta; hasta que no experimentaban la rudeza de lo incestuoso de aquel abrazo no alcanzaban a comprender la esencia de su propia existencia. Y sólo una vez establecidos los lazos que los condenaban a la oscuridad y al sexo más placentero —ese que sólo un mentalista puede practicar— se volvían maestros del mal, uno mortal, otro inmortal, perpetuando con sangre y con semen una maldición escupida en la boca del primero de todos ellos, el que perpetuó un tributo de cordura para mayor gloria de una diosa carente de corazón.

Y a medida que acariciaba el pecho de Cástor, su Cástor, la garra de la soledad le asfixió las entrañas. El resto de sus compañeros, algunos ascendidos a categoría dorada tras su periplo por los estratos inferiores, otros ajenos a la realidad del signo dual, sabían que la casa de Géminis escondía un secreto por todos conocido: que para conseguir la armadura había que matar al gemelo mortal y ocupar su lugar. Que una vez tocado con el manto dorado la inmortalidad desaparecía, la locura emergía y se buscaba al sucesor que pagaría con sexo el aprendizaje y el legado. Y que el amor estaba vedado para ellos, adoradores del incesto, porque a los servidores de una diosa virgen lo primero que les arrebatan es la capacidad para amar. Que los cuerpos unidos en uno solo eran un insulto contra los preceptos morales si los rostros eran similares en su fisonomía. Kanon sería juzgado no por haber sido un genocida que había tenido el mundo a sus pies, sino por haberse entregado a otro hombre, por haberle hecho el amor a su hermano.

"_Esto que hacemos no está bien, Kanon. Aunque los otros también hayan sido pecadores, nosotros deberíamos ser diferentes. Y no está bien entregarme a ti porque no soy tu amante. Soy tu hermano"_

"_Pero, ¿me amas?"_

"_¡Kanon! ¿No te das cuenta que soy tu hermano?"_

Kanon supo que si alguna vez se sintió caballero debió ser en un pasado lejano, cuando Saga aún sonreía. Pero que ahora, altivo y poderoso, el último de los Dioskóuros sólo esperaba el momento de recorrer el infierno en busca de Cástor y volver a ser uno, estrella inmortal de corazón imperecedero. Porque una vez muertos, una vez alejados de la ignorancia y de la hipocresía, no habría lágrimas que derramar por cometer incesto. No habría pecado, ni arrepentimiento. No habría conciencia, tampoco remordimiento. Sólo quedaría Cástor, un Cástor caído, y Kanon lo cubriría con su cuerpo dándole la vida, insuflándole a través de su amor el aliento y volviéndolo Polydeuces, perpetuo e invencible.

Eterno.

Inmortal.

No se giró al sentir el mármol estrellarse contra el suelo y las piezas de la escultura separarse en un gemido quebrado. Simplemente, ese Cástor no era su Cástor y su belleza no era comparable a la de Saga. Caminó y se cubrió con un peplo azulado, intentando alejar de su mente las palabras sombrías de su hermano. Sabía lo que debía hacer: esperar a que se desencadenara la siguiente guerra sagrada. Y una vez conocido el nuevo enemigo, Kanon sería uno de los Argonautas, y moriría matando en un viaje que lo llevaría ante Saga, cubierto de gloria y oro. No le costaba imaginarlo, entregándole su manto, Géminis, depositándoselo a sus pies al igual que el amor incorrupto que escondía en su pecho de depravado. A Saga no le quedaría otro remedio que aceptarlo. ¡Por supuesto que lo aceptaría! Él era Kanon de Géminis, el que una vez había tenido al mundo a sus pies.

"_Pervertido. Eres un pervertido. Pero yo soy peor que tú."_

Sonrió al salir del templo y ver los aspirantes combatir unos contra otros, y al nuevo aprendiz de la Casa Dual, subir por las escaleras. El siguiente Polydeuces emergiendo del suelo, dándole a Cástor el motivo esperado para desencadenar un sangriento holocausto. Era sencillo: el panteón heleno estaba constituido por doce divinidades. Sólo tenía que contactar con cualquiera de todas ellas —Artemisa, Ares, Apolo, Hermes, ¿importaba cuál?—, manipularla y dar una vuelta más a la rueda del Destino con un único y grotesco objetivo. En el fondo de su corazón no le importaba la condena, porque no había dolor más agudo que el de sentirse incompleto, o vacío, o carente de contenido. Así que estaba dispuesto a matar por Saga, a morir por Saga. A caer por Saga. Y una vez ante él, alcanzado el propósito, volverían a ser uno.

Y ya no se separaría de él.

Jamás.


End file.
